world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
110814katemerrow
taxidermizingAmaranthine TA began trolling aspiringArchon AA at 22:14 -- 10:14 TA: Merrow Niadis, Prince of Time. 10:15 AA: Both the name and title you have applied to me are accurate. 10:15 AA: I do not however recognize your handle. I imagine you are one of the veterans? 10:15 TA: Yes. 10:15 TA: Kate Wightt, Sylph of Time. 10:15 AA: Oh, I sea. 10:15 TA: Yes the Niadis fishpuns are omnipresent it seems. 10:16 AA: I was wondering if any time players had survived the old session. 10:16 TA: I wanted to make sure you had my handle and could communicate any concerns you had with your team, your powers, or the game to me. 10:16 AA: I get the impression that Princes are in short supply. 10:16 TA: Princes and Time players, yes. 10:17 TA: I nearly died shortly before we scratched, so count yourself lucky. 10:18 AA: This game does not seem to be forgiving, it's true. 10:18 TA: Many of us were killed by a player from another session actually. 10:18 AA: Ah, yes. Jack of Arena, I believe? 10:18 AA: I have heard stories of him from my Moirail, Darmok. 10:19 AA: And occasional references from the veterans. 10:22 TA: ((sec)) 10:33 TA: All stories are likely unexaggerated and completely factual. 10:33 TA: He is a terrible person. 10:33 AA: But he is dead now, is he not? 10:33 AA: So no longer a concern for any of us. 10:33 TA: Yes, but still existing on the Ark. 10:34 TA: Have you been introduced to dream bubbles? 10:34 AA: I do not understand your meaning. You mean his corpse? 10:34 AA: I have not heard of dream bubbles, no. 10:34 TA: When we die we go to Paradox Space inside of dream bubbles where we eternally live out our lives until we realize we are dead. 10:35 AA: Is this some sort of religious belief? 10:36 TA: One can interact with said dream bubbles if you pass through them inside of paradox space. 10:36 TA: And no, it is factual. 10:37 TA: I could go visit Jack right now if I wanted to. 10:37 AA: This is troubling. Should we be concerned that he is going to start picking us off like he did our predecessors? 10:39 TA: Dead players are unable to leave dream bubbles. 10:39 TA: Also, paradox space is inhabited by dead players from every single instance of the game, including doomed timelines. 10:40 TA: Likely there are uncountably infinite Jack's out there. 10:40 TA: If they could kill us we'd already be dead. 10:40 AA: Oh....I think I know something about this. Acenia mentioned that Bothwell had killed several versions of her in alternate timelines. 10:40 AA: Presumably these would be the doomed ones? 10:41 AA: Doesn't that mean there must be countless dead versions of ourselves out there in Paradox Space? In these dream bubbles? 10:41 TA: Correct. 10:41 AA: Wait a moment--you said your name was Wightt? 10:41 TA: Yes. 10:41 AA: Oh our. I am sorry to be the one to tell you this Kate Wightt. 10:42 TA: Eric is dead, yes. 10:42 TA: I know. 10:42 AA: Oh. 10:42 TA: I learned this news several months ago from my perspective. 10:42 AA: Several months ago? It only happened a week or two ago. 10:42 TA: I know. 10:42 AA: Is this a Time thing? 10:43 TA: Yes. 10:43 AA: Are you able to expand the amount of time you have to act in a short period? 10:43 TA: As Lily put it about 17 minutes from now, I don't "Fuck around" with the time shenanigans. 10:43 TA: Speaking of which expect a message from her in about 24 minutes. 10:44 AA: Kate, I would be greatly indebted to you if you could teach me how to do these things. 10:44 TA: ((i went back in time to talk to you i didn't message)) 10:44 TA: ((i should have mentioned that at the start hooho)) 10:44 TA: Years of practice and patience is the key. 10:45 TA: But I would be happy to impart my knowlege to you. 10:45 AA: I do not know if I have years. A matter has just come up of some high degree of urgency. We are looking for ways around it....but if I had months, from my perspective, to accomplish my task while my rival did not... 10:47 TA: Oh? 10:47 TA: Tell me. 10:48 AA: Someone has started trying to fill my matesprit's primer. 10:48 TA: Primers... yes. 10:48 TA: Fickle things. 10:48 AA: And I fear if whoever it is has already made himself known, he must be all but finished with it. 10:49 AA: If we don't find a way around it, I cannot assume I have more than two weeks to finish it. And it is possible that I cannot complete it before him regardless, as I will need those same two weeks. 10:50 AA: Unless I can somehow bring Acenia with me on this journey through time. 10:50 TA: And if you could go back in time? 10:50 AA: Would I be able to change the past? 10:51 TA: Don't be absurd. 10:51 AA: For some reason I had a feeling that might be the case. Because it would have to have already been changed, right? 10:51 TA: You will not interface with yourself or anyone else but me during this time. 10:51 TA: But. 10:51 TA: You will be able to complete the tasks related to your primer that you need more time for. 10:52 TA: Such that when you arrive back at the correct time, you can present your completed primer to Acenia. 10:52 TA: I will, however, need to look into the feasibility of this. 10:52 AA: That won't work. Part of the requirement is that I must deliver presents to her each day for a set period. 10:53 TA: You had already done that, had you not? 10:53 TA: You are simply doing two things at once. 10:53 AA: No. We have been on separate teams. 10:53 AA: So I haven't had the chance to be with her for a long enough consecutive period to give them. 10:53 TA: Then you can pick up the slack of your current self? Did she mention she hadn't received your gifts? 10:54 AA: Not specifically....but she reacted to the gift with the assumption that it was from me, which means that she must not have received my gifts yet. 10:55 TA: I see. 10:55 TA: That is an issue. 10:55 AA: If we could find a way to prevent this new suitor from delivering a gift tomorrow, or some other day for example, and I could start back before he did, I might be able to beat him still. 10:58 TA: If you were to, for instance, start today, and he failed tomorrow, you would beat him, so long as you kept up. 10:58 AA: Yes. I would need a way to get to where she is though. 10:58 AA: I would need time to find a few more species of pumpkin, and for my garden to finish growing. 10:59 TA: You have to deliver in person? 10:59 AA: I think the wording of the primer is such that I could have an agent make the deliveries for me. 10:59 TA: That can be arranged. 11:00 AA: But I would still need to be able to get the presents to the agents. 11:00 TA: You will prepare two weeks worth of gifts and give them to your ancestor, who can deliver them. 11:00 AA: And for the last three days, I would need to be in person I believe. 11:00 TA: And then rejoin your time. 11:00 AA: To Maenam? 11:00 TA: Yes. 11:01 AA: All right. So that takes care of the presents. But they are the less time consuming task before me. 11:01 AA: How do we deal with finding the pumpkins and growing my garden? 11:02 AA: I suppose even if I could not just speed up my garden personally, if I could return in time to some point suitably distant and begin a separate garden, and return at points within its cultivation to care for it, that could be taken care of. 11:02 TA: I will stipulate again, before you get your hopes up, that I am not sure whether or not this is feasible in the first place. 11:02 TA: I have never taken someone through time with me before. 11:02 AA: Understood. 11:02 TA: ((aka she just shot it down gg)) 11:02 AA: (( Yeah, I figured. )) 11:03 TA: ((gotta figure something else out lolol)) 11:03 AA: (( I have reason OOC to believe that none of Merrow's plans will work. )) 11:03 AA: (( He does not know that though. )) 11:03 TA: That being said, I would prefer to figure out that much first, before we continue discussing specifics. 11:03 AA: Understood. 11:03 TA: One moment. 11:03 TA: After several hours of research into the topic... 11:03 TA: I am afraid that it will not work. 11:04 AA: It must be convenient to be able to get such research done. 11:04 TA: Your acclimation to time is not sufficient enough to withstand the temporal spaghettification. 11:04 AA: I see. 11:04 AA: And I don't suppose we could slow time enough that I could BECOME acclimated in a short amount of time? 11:05 TA: A similar issue arises in that sense. 11:05 TA: Believe me, if I could speed run all of you to your perfect power level I would. 11:05 AA: Yes. I suppose it would be unrealistic that the game would not have accounted for that sort of thinking if it were willing to assign Time powers in the first place. 11:06 TA: Well. 11:06 AA: Still, I can't believe there is no way to exploit these powers beyond the terms of the obvious. 11:06 TA: The instances where verteran players join new players are few and far between... 11:06 TA: The fault lies not with the powers themselves, as far as I can tell you simply are not strong enough. 11:06 AA: I suppose I will have to see if there are any other ways to buy time. 11:07 TA: I cannot take anyone without a certain degree of mastery over time with me through time. 11:07 AA: Rather than simply sitting around and killing it. 11:07 TA: At the point where you would be strong enough to travel with me, you might as well just take yourself there. 11:07 AA: That is disappointing but not surprising. 11:07 TA: Yes. 11:08 AA: I apologize for having burdened you with this, in that case. I can see I have gotten ahead of myself. 11:08 TA: It is fine. 11:08 TA: I spent about 15 years alone on my planet simply because I had gotten ahead of myself. 11:08 TA: A topic for another time though, I'm afraid. 11:08 AA: I am still interested in learning what I can about my aspect though, if you are willing. While I think of other contingencies for dealing with my unknown rival. 11:09 TA: Princes of Time destroy time and with time. 11:09 AA: Perhaps I cannot push myself to veteran levels instantaneously, but perhaps we can at least accelerate my command of these powers. 11:09 AA: Destroys time? 11:10 TA: Yes. 11:10 AA: That sounds....cataclysmic. 11:10 TA: The simplest application would be to simply destroy one of the enemy's package's time. 11:10 TA: Make it arrive late. 11:10 TA: Make it not exist until the next day. 11:11 TA: It should not be out of your reach to do that much. 11:11 TA: Destroying its entire timeline would likely be something for much later, but just a day should not be impossible. 11:12 AA: Clever. I imagine I would have to get ahold of it though. 11:12 AA: It is worth keeping in mind. 11:12 TA: The details are for you to figure out, Merrow. 11:12 TA: I'll simply provide you with the techniques. 11:12 TA: The tools are in your hands. 11:13 AA: Hmm. 11:13 TA: I must go now, contact me whenever you wish. 11:13 AA: All right. Thank you Kate Wightt. And I am sorry I could not do more to protect your offspring. 11:13 TA: Do not trouble yourself about it. 11:13 TA: He has died infinitely many times, as have I. 11:14 TA: Until next time. 11:14 AA: That is a very rational way of looking at it. But it seems a little detached. 11:14 AA: Is this something I can expect to happen to me, as a Time Player? 11:14 AA: This detachment from the events that surround us? 11:15 TA: To counter your clan's fish punnery: only time will tell. 11:15 AA: Sigh. It feels like a Prince of Time should be the one to give Time commands. Not the one to be commanded by it. 11:16 AA: But I suppose I am stuck, for the time being. 11:16 TA: Give it time, and it will give it back. 11:16 TA: For a time, yes. 11:16 TA: This is becoming silly. 11:16 TA: I really must be going. 11:16 AA: Immensely. 11:16 TA: Bye now, and good luck. 11:16 AA: Yes, very well. Though how you could possibly pressed for time is a mystery for another day. 11:16 AA: Farewell, Kate. 11:17 TA: It's a mystery to everyone. -- taxidermizingAmaranthine TA gave up trolling aspiringArchon AA at 23:17 --